Finding Haven
by Neko Kurai Chan
Summary: A Keira POV: Ever wonder what Keira did during her first 2 years at Haven City and further more, how she got that garage! Read and find out! R&R plz X3


_**Neko Kurai: **"Right, so I'm having a hard time getting chapter 7 up, so I decided to get my creativity started by writting another story (don't worry, it won't throw you off or anything...) I've always wanted to do a POV of Keira when she came into Haven during the second game. How did our little grease monkey get to where she was when Jak met up with her?_

_**NEKO NOTE: **If you haven't already, I suggest you read my other fic, "My Valentine" before reading this X3_

_**Disclaimer: **"I don't own Naughty Dog nor any of the Jak stuff._

* * *

_"FIND YOURSELF, JAK!!!"_

Those were the last words I heard before falling into the cold, murky water of this new place. I thought for sure that I was dead; the force of the fall either broke my neck or knocked me unconscious. Realizing the neither of the two had befallen me when I resurfaced with a loud gasp, I looked about my new surroundings with a awe and fright. From where I was, I saw that there were huge buildings, made from metal, reaching towards the sky, and that I was within a sort of waterway, also of metal.

To my relief, I spotted a ramp leading out of the water and swam towards it, pulling myself out of the water and sat upon it, shivering from the iciness of the water that clung to my clothes and the iciness of the metal ramp. As I sat there, I noticed the water had a strange smell to it and by the looks of it, it was a long way from being the crystal clear water I was accustomed to; it was a dull brown color; murky.

I needed a shower, and I needed one now!

"Hey, You! You okay!?" a high voice called from above. I looked about for the voice and found that it came from a tall, busty blonde that was standing a few feet over me on a bridge. Though she had a smile on her face, her furrowed brow was creased with concern. To my surprise (and utter relief) that ring did not drop us into some strange new land; she looked just like me, that is, she was the same species as me.

"Yeah… I think so…" I managed to say, finding my mouth to be awfully dry, being as how I landed in water. The busty blonde nodded and made her way across the bridge to where I was. She set her bags down and knelt down, extending her hand towards me.

"Strange place to be taking a swim (especially when it's in polluted water). Here, I'll help you out." she said, ending her sentence with a little giggle. I gratefully took her offer and when I was back on more stable ground, I did not move, but sat there, shivering. She rummaged through her bag and brought forth a pink covering, wrapping it around me; it didn't help much, but I relished what little heat I could get. "Sweetie! If you're gonna take a swim, don't wear white! It'll attract unwanted attention, especially from the Krimson Guard." she winked.

"The Krimson what?" I asked, puzzled by this new information. She did not appear to have heard my question; her eyes fell to the floor and she gasped.

"Oh no! How horrible! You must have lost your shoes when you fell in the water!" the blonde exclaimed, pointing towards my bare feet. I looked up at her, once again puzzled; what the hell were shoes? It was then that I noticed that her attire was far more different than mine…and she wore these long brown coverings over her feet, which I assumed, were the shoes she was talking about. Playing along, I nodded.

"Yeah, they must have…no use in getting them ba--" I sneezed suddenly before I could finish my sentence. This seemed to bring the blondes attention back to me. Her blue eyes became large and she giggled again.

"Sorry! Here I am talking about shoes!" she helped me stand up, steadying me since my weight was suddenly distorted by the wetness of my clothes and the covering. "Say, do you have your own Zoomer? If you don't, then I can take you to your place if you like."

"Zoomer?" finally, something I did understand. The blonde nodded and pointed behind her. I gapped in wonder; there, parked close by us was a Zoomer! MY Zoomer! Except…this was more different than the one that I built! This one was stockier looked like it could hold two passangers. I was suddenly more aware of my surroundings than I was before; it was like coming out of a deep sleep. It suddenly felt like everything around me was spinning away from me and the reality had dawned; I felt my knees give way and almost feel to the ground if the blonde hadn't caught me.

"Oh man! You look terrible, Hun!" she exclaimed, touching my forehead. "You know what, I'm gonna take you to my place instead, it's way closer, you know!"

"Wait…I have to…"

"C'mon, before you get any worse…"

Before I could say anything more, my eyes began to blur and darkness overcame me.

* * *

I was in my room again. I could feel the warmth of the sun as it grazed over my window, shining down on me in a comforting warmth. I could hear the sound of the farmers yakows as they grazed lazily on the fields, or had possibly gotten loose again and had strayed away from their pen. I felt someone shaking me by the shoulder and I did not want to wake up from my peaceful nap. I tried to ignore my intruder, but the shaking became more persistent. Then I felt a warm hand upon my brow. Blearily opening my eyes, I first noticed the mass of blonde hair and blue eyes that were looking down at me with worry. I felt my chest tighten and my heart begin to beat faster. The hand was now at my cheek and weakly I placed my hand over it. The face was smiling _that_ smile, the one that always made my stomach do strange flip-flops. 

"Jak…" I whispered. The hand pulled away suddenly.

"Jak?" the voice was female and the image of my sweetheart disappeared before my eyes and was replaced with that of the blonde from earlier. In alarm, I sat up and edged away from her. The blonde giggled and set down the rag that I had mistook for a hand; she had been wiping my brow. What I thought was sunlight was really a warm fire that was lit in a small fireplace where I saw a familiar white shirt and purple pants had been hung. It was then that I noticed my nudity and grasped the blanket closer to my body. The blonde giggled. "Don't worry, we're all girls here. Nothing I haven't seen before; your clothes should be dry by now. You can change back into them if you want." the blonde got up and made to leave the room. She stopped at the doorway and looked back at me with a smile. "By the way, the name's Tess." and with that she left.

I waited until I heard the door close with a snap before climbing off the bed and hurriedly grabbing my clothes. My pants were not that dry, but it was bearable and my shirt felt so warm against my body. I noticed my goggles were hanging close by and I put those on (I felt more naked without them) and decided to meet with my savior. The blond, Tess, was sitting near a small table, drinking something warm from a mug as she read through a magazine. When I entered, she looked up and motined for me to join her; a large mug of the same drink was waiting for me.

"I'm sorry about earlier," I began, sitting down. "I was just startled. And thank you so much for helping me. If you hadn't have spotted me in the water--"

"Ah, it's no sweat, Hun! I mean, I couldn't just leave you shivering there, could I!" she laughed, waving it off nonchalantly. I couldn't help but smile at her easygoing nature. She nudged the mug closer towards me. "Go on and drink that up! It'll make you feel better in no time flat!"

"Thank you…again…" I took a large gulp of the drink and nearly spit it back out; it was so strong! It almost made my head spin. However, it did send a warm feeling through my throat and into my stomach.

"So what's your name? I can't go around calling you 'Hun' or 'Sweetie' forever you know." Tess smiled, drinking from her own mug.

"My name's Keira." I replied, sipping my drink moderately.

"Keira? Nice name! Not very common!" Tess commented. "So, Keira. You gonna tell me why I found you swimming in Haven's waterway cuz I'm dying to know!"

"Haven? Is this what this place's called?"

Tess gave me a puzzled look. "Yeah, Haven City. Did you bump your head or something?"

"Uh! Oh, right! Sorry! Yeah, my mind must be totally off!" I took a quick drink from my mug, hoping to hide the obvious. Tess nodded.

"So! Would you like me to drop you off at your place or do you wanna spend the night?"

"Oh…well…uh…" I looked away. "I don't…really have a place to go…" I bit my lip, hoping that the tears I wanted to cry would not fall; I'm sure she would have let me stay the night…but tomorrow…what would I do then! I didn't even know where I was! I only sat there, waiting for the response I was sure she would say: 'Well, at least stay the night…'"Oh no! You poor thing!"

I looked up in amazment. Tess had stood up and walked over to me, taking my hands in hers. "I'm so sorry! I know that things like this happen! Don't worry! You can stay with me as long as you like!"

"R-really?" I sputtered, to my amazement. Tess nodded and patted my hands.

"Of course, silly! We all fall through some hard times! We just need a little lift to get us on our way! Besides…" for once, her smile faltered and she shook her head saddly. "The way things are going now… a little kindness makes a big difference."

"Tess…"

"Hmm?" she looked up at me, with those blue eyes, which reminded me so much of him, that I could not supress my tears any longer. I threw myself into her arms, sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Tess seemed a little shocked, but she hugged me and comforted me until I had fallen asleep, more exhausted than I have ever felt in my life. I do not know what time it was when Tess woke me up and led me towards the room, where she lay me down to sleep. Before she left, I managed to say,

"I'll make this up to you, Tess…I promise I'll make this up to you…"

"No sweat, Keira." Tess whispered as she closed the door. I quickly drifted off into a deep sleep and did not wake up until the evening of the next day.

* * *

When Tess closed the door to the room, her intercom quickly buzzed to life. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the small device and clicked it open. 

"Yes, Torn."

_'Where the hell have you been, Tess! You were supposed to meet with Krew about that bartender's job!'_

"Well, I was busy helping someone out…"

_'Helping someone--what the hell, Tess! This is no time for you to be playing Precursor Monk!'_

"Well, if it wasn't for me being so nice, then how would you have ever found so many recruits for the Underground." she smirked into the device.

_'Not the point! You were supposed to get that job!'_

Tess sighed in annoyance. "Don't worry, I'm going to get that job-- if you want, I'll wear the most tightest thing I have in my closet." she giggled. A raspy huff was heard through the other side. "Geez, Torn, lighten up! I'll go tomorrow! Promise!"

_'You had better, Tess! We need you to scope out whatever secrets Krew is hiding from us! It's important that--'_

"Sure sure, I heard you the last three hundred times!" and with that, she shut off the device and settled herself on the couch for the night.

_**CHAPTER 2: After staying with Tess for a while, it's time to get a job! But where can she go that will put her skills to the test! hint **_

* * *

_**NekoKurai: **Oh yeah, I really liked this one (personally...dunno what you thought of it XD) the first I wanted to make a POV. Now I'm going to make the next chapters story like. Anywho! Hoped you enjoyed! _


End file.
